Winter Fall
by Aozora Hikari
Summary: Ichigo menemukan sesosok perempuan yang tak sadarkan diri di jalan. Dan ternyata, perempuan itu kehilangan ingatannya! Gak pinter bikin summary. RnR please!


**Disclaimer  
>Bleach by Tite Kubo<br>Winter Fall by Me**

**.**

**Warning  
>Judul yang gak nyambung. OOC mungkin. Romance gagal. Dll.<strong>

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>Butiran-butiran salju jatuh dari gelapnya langit malam. Menutupi tanah bagaikan selimut putih bersih. Jalanan yang sepi dan remang-remang terlihat indah. Tampak seorang lelaki berambut orange berjalan sendirian menyusuri tanah yang diselimuti salju.<p>

"Yuki.." mata coklat musim gugurnya menerawang jauh langit malam tanpa bintang. Tangan Ichigo terbuka, seakan berusaha menghalangi jatuhnya salju-salju itu jatuh ke tanah. Setelah beberapa lama dia menatap langit gelap tanpa ujung tersebut, Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Salju makin deras. Ichigo mempercepat jalannya.

'Sial. Sepertinya akan ada badai. Aku harus cepat pulang.' batin Ichigo.

Saat Ichigo sampai di jembatan dekat rumahnya, dia melihat ada seseorang yang tergeletak dipinggiran sungai.

"!" Ichigo terkejut. Lalu dia segera turun ke pinggiran sungai untuk mengecek keadaan orang tersebut. Ichigo membaringkan orang tersebut ke pangkuanya. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah perempuan. Rambut perempuan itu hitam legam sebahu dengan sedikit serpihan-serpihan salju yang menempel di rambutnya. Layaknya langit malam dengan bintang-bintang. Kulit dan bibirnya putih pucat sarat kedinginan. Ichigo sesaat terpesona melihat perempuan itu. Lalu Ichigo kembali tersadar. Ia buru-buru memeriksa perempuan itu. Ichigo merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dan hangat di kepala perempuan itu. Lalu ia melihat noda merah ditumpukan salju tempat perempuan itu tadi tergeletak. Darah.

Langsung saja Ichigo menggendong perempuan itu ke rumah sakit milik ayahnya yang kebetulan terletak di dekat situ. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, perempuan itu langsung diperiksa.

"Tenanglah Ichigo. Perempuan itu tak apa-apa." kata dokter sekaligus ayah Ichigo, Isshin Kurosaki. Ichigo menghembuskan nafas lega. Tentu hal itu diperhatikan oleh Isshin sehinnga membuatnya gatal ingin menggoda anak sulungnya tersebut.

"Ehm.. Tapi omong-omong Ichigo, perempuan itu siapamu? Cantik juga dia." tanya Isshin dengan nada menggoda.

"E-eh! Dia itu bukan siapa-siapaku Pak Tua sialan! Tadi aku melihat dia tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggiran sungai! Makanya aku buru-buru bawa dia kesini!" kelak Ichigo dengan wajah semerah tomat. Isshin tertawa. Ingin sekali Ichigo menghajar pria tua yang bernotebane ayahnya tersebut.

"Dokter Kurosaki! Pasien sudah sadar! Tapi sepertinya dia ketakutan..." seru seorang perawat.

Isshin dan Ichigo bertukar pandangan bingung dan segera bergegas untuk mengecek keadaan perempuan tersebut.

"Nah, mari kita sapa kelinci putih mungil yang ketakutan ini." kata Isshin seraya membuka pintu ruang rawat. Nampak perempuan itu duduk dengan gelisah. Tak tau dia berada dimana.

"Permisi nona manis. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah sudah lebih baik?" tanya Isshin sambil tersenyum. Perempuan itu terkejut. Badannya gemetar. Mata violetnya membulat karena ketakutan. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya.

"Di.. dimana aku..? Siapa kalian...?" suaranya yang bergetar makin melengking, "..dan.. siapa aku..?"

**xxXXxx**

Ichigo duduk di pinggir kasur tempat perempuan itu meringkuk. Ia tak percaya kalau perempuan yang ditemukannya tergeletak di samping sungai itu ternyata mendapatkan hantaman cukup keras di kepala sehingga sampai bisa membuatnya amnesia―walaupun tak permanen.

Ichigo melirik perempuan itu. Di tangan perempuan itu tergenggam sesuatu berupa kalung. Ia memerhatikan kalung tersebut dengan serius. Ichigo tak mau mengganggu keseriusan perempuan itu. Ia hanya bisa diam  
>dan mengamati.<p>

**Flashback**

"Tenang. Kamu berada di Kurosaki Hospital. Aku Isshin Kurosaki, dokter yang merawatmu sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit ini. Dan dia Ichigo Kurosaki, anakku sekaligus calon pewaris rumah sakit ini. Tapi kalau soal dirimu, kami juga tidak tahu." jelas Isshin kepada perempuan itu. Perempuan itu hanya bisa memandangi Isshin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Pasien-pasienku yang lain sedang menunggu. Ichigo, kamu temani gadis ini." Isshin pun keluar. Setelah itu, mereka berdua hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo membuka suara.

"Ehmm. Mungkin namamu Kuchiki Rukia." kata Ichigo.

"Kuchiki.. Rukia? Benarkah itu namaku?" tanya perempuan itu tak yakin. Suaranya masih sedikit bergetar. Ia benar-benar kebingungan dan ketakutan. Ia masih tak ingat apa-apa.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kupikir, mungkin ya." kata Ichigo tak yakin juga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu? Aku saja tak ingat siapa aku." perempuan itu menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku menemukan ini di genggamanmu sewaktu aku menemukanmu." kata Ichigo sambil merogoh-rogoh saku jaketnya. Kemudian dia menarik sebuah benda. Sebuah kalung berbentuk kepingan salju. Setiap ruas kepingan salju tersebut ditaburi kristal-kristal violet. Terukir nama 'Kuchiki Rukia' di bagian belakang kalung itu.

"Kuchiki Rukia..." baca perempuan itu. Kemudian mata violetnya membelalak. Ia tersentak dari kasurnya dan hampir jatuh kalau tak segera ditahan oleh Ichigo. Perempuan itu memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Hei? Kau kenapa?" Ichigo mulai panik. Tapi perempuan itu tak langsung menjawab. Dia tak menggubris Ichigo untuk beberapa saat. Sepertinya terlalu sakit baginya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Tiba-tiba gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

"A..aku tak apa-apa. Jangan panik." jawab gadis itu terengah-engah ketika ia sudah bisa membuka mulutnya. "Sekarang aku tau namaku. Kau benar. Namaku Kuchiki Rukia."

**Rukia POV**

Aku benar-benar terkejut begitu ingatan-ingatan bagai ribuan jarum menusuk-nusuk kepalaku. Aku berusaha menghindar dari ingatan-ingatan itu, tapi tak bisa. Tubuhku bagai terpaku. Sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan untuk bicara saja aku tak bisa.

Ribuan ingatan menyerangku dan semuanya tak jelas. Mereka bergerak cepat sekali. Aku tak bisa menangkap ingatan-ingatan yang menerpaku. Tapi, ada satu ingatan yang menarik perhatianku. Ingatan berupa gambaran kabut itu menyelubungi pikiranku. Sesosok wajah laki-laki. Rambut hitamnya yang jabrik bergoyang-goyang dihembus angin. Mata aqua greennya menatap tajam lurus. Wajahnya lembut, tersenyum ke arahku. Wajah itu sangatlah tampan.

Aku terpana melihatnya. Aku hampir tidak merasakan ingatan lainnya yang masih menyerang kepalaku. Tiba-tiba saja ingatan-ingatan itu perlahan menghilang. Tak menyerangku lagi. Dan tentu saja sosok pria itu ikut menghilang. Tapi, ingatan-ingatan itu tak hilang begitu saja. Ingatan-ingatan yang menghilang itu berubah menjadi sebuah nama. Yaitu namaku, Kuchiki Rukia, dan nama laki-laki itu, Shiba Kaien.

Aku tersadar dari kesakitan itu. Kepalaku masih sedimit terasa sakit. Kusadari napasku terengah-engah.

"A..aku tak apa-apa. Jangan panik. Sekarang aku tau namaku. Kau benar. Namaku Kuchiki Rukia."

Tentang Shiba Kaien? Aku tidak menceritakan itu padanya. Entahlah, aku juga tak tau kenapa. Hatiku yang memerintahkan padaku.

**End Flashback**

**Normal POV**

Rukia menoleh ke Ichigo. Dilihatnya Ichigo yang melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela. Sedang ada bada salju yang sangat besar.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Rukia ke Ichigo yang sedang melamun. Ichigo yang ditanyai langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Ah, tak apa-apa." sanggah Ichigo.

"Oh." Rukia cuma meng-oh-kan saja. Padahal Rukia tau kalau Ichigo berbohong. Ia tahu kalau Ichigo sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Terlihat dari mata Ichigo yang melihat tanpa benar-benar melihat.

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya ke Rukia, "Hmm. Sepertinya besok kau sudah boleh pulang. Tapi berhubung kau tidak ingat dimana rumahmu, sepertinya kau harus mencari rumah atau kos-kosan untuk kau tinggal sementara." kata Ichigo ke Rukia. Lalu Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan kau-bodoh-ya. Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ada yang salah?"

"Hei! Bagaimana aku mau menyewa rumah atau kos-kosan! Uang saja aku tak ada sepeser pun!" Rukia sedikit berteriak ke Ichigo.

'Benar juga. Biaya untuk obat dan rumah sakit ini pun Baka Oyaji itu yang membiayai. Bagaimana ya?' batin Ichigo berpikir.

"Kalau soal tempat tinggal, tenang saja. Biar aku yang mengurus." Isshin tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Rukia dirawat.

"Apa maksudmu ayah?" tanya Ichigo kaget.

"Ya. Dia bisa tinggal di kediaman Kurosaki. Lagipula akan lebih mudah untukku memeriksa perkembangan kepalanya." Isshin tersenyum puas. Ichigo memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan datar. Tak tau harus berkomentar apa dengan jalan pikir ayahnya. Lagipula ada sesuatu yang sedang menganggu pikirannya.

Sedangkan Rukia? Rukia hanya bisa menatap Ichigo dan Isshin bergantian. Hah? Tinggal di kediaman Kurosaki?

**Tbc**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Uiii... Aozora Hikiri disini! Udah lama gak bikin fic lagi. Hehehe  
>Ada yang masih kenal sama saya? Penname saya tadinya Aoi Mizuuhara. Ada yang kenal? *plak *pengen banget dikenal<br>Oke. RnR minna! ^o^/


End file.
